


Choices I make

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal POV before on the fence.Spoiler for season 1 to 3<br/>Warning:  Spoilers from season 1,2 and 3' before countdown. <br/>cross posted : fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices I make

I am Neal Caffery and "hypothetically" I am world-class conman. Conman use human emotions to carry out cons. It may be greed, naivety or blind trust. Its about reading people and honing in on their weakness. There are always some victims when you pull of your con. Financial loss, a sense of betrayal, people losing their jobs may be a price victims have to pay. I have never pulled a con which has resulted in a loss of life or using violence. That's where Keller and I fundamentally differ. I have always had distaste for violence. There are always non violent ways to achieve your means. For Keller the end justifies the means, he has never shied away from intimidation or cold blooded murder. This fundamental difference made Peter willing to have the deal with me. Peter knew he and his family would not be at risks.

At first Peter was a means to an end I had every intention of running when I had the chance. Somewhere along the line I started to enjoy working with the man. I liked the picture of stability he painted, he treated me like an errant younger brother. When Kate passed away it was Peter and Mozzie were my twin support systems. I don't think I could have survived if it was not for them. Somewhere along the way I healed.

Things changed dramatically after the treasure. I wish the submarine had anything other than the treasure. I have never felt this torn. Mozzie was calling out the biggest ever score. We could retire and never worry about money. Live the lap of luxury, own an island the ultimate dream . Peter on the other hand gently reminding me that people can change, encouraging me to grow roots ties with Sara, his team anything to keep me grounded. He helped me revive something I long thought was dead my conscious. Now for the first time feel bad about lying, stealing. They've been so many lies of late I seem to have lost touch with reality. Gah! What's happening to me? There are two options will end up me hurting either Peter or Mozzie.

Life on the run has lost all appeal to me. Never forming ties, never staying in the same place long enough all takes its toll. If I would never be able to return to this life. On the other hand the wealth. Mozz is getting impatient he keeps reminding me my time with Peter is limited and I know Peter is suspicious, he is still looking into the treasure. I have a feeling things are going to blow up very soon.


End file.
